


Virtuoso

by The_Honeydripper



Category: Jimmy Page (Musician), Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeydripper/pseuds/The_Honeydripper
Summary: Jimmy Page puts his virtuoso hands to good use...





	Virtuoso

_As always a huge thank you to my wonderful beta[firethatgrewsolow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethatgrewsolow)! You constantly inspire me, and make me a better writer._

_This story is purely a work of fiction, and was inspired by listening to Jimmy Page’s guitar playing in “Since I’ve Been Loving You” on “How The West Was Won”, late at night._

_Originally posted[here](https://the-honeydripper.tumblr.com/post/171140760130/virtuoso-as-always-a-huge-thank-you-to-my)_

****************************

He gently played her, making her moan, purr and groan.

Lying behind her in the large bed, he ran the fingers of his left hand up and down her side, as if she was the neck of a guitar. Teasing her, building the tension. She writhed, trying to get more contact, get him to move his hands just **there**.

Whenever she tried to shift them, he just chuckled and tightened the grip with his right arm.

Every so often, his hands would ghost briefly just above her mound. She’d hold her breath in anticipation, but then he moved back to more neutral territory, making her whine in frustration.

He teased her right nipple mercilessly, then gave a brief pinch of her left nipple, causing her to arch back into his chest.

When she nearly wept with want and unreleased desire, he growled in her ear;

“Have you suffered enough, little girl?”

“Aaah!” was all she could get out.

He chuckled and brought his hand to her opening.

“Oh, you are dripping wet for me.

“Are you sure you **need** this, though?” he teased, removing his hand.

“No! I mean, yes!! Please!” she pleaded, hoping he’d have mercy on her.

An eternity seemed to pass, and then his hand was there. Manipulating her, stroking her just outside her opening, circling her clit, and then finally slipping inside her. Her knees bucked as he kept sliding his fingers in and out.

Adding a third finger, he changed the angle a little, his palm now stroking over her clit every time, making sure to hit **that** spot inside her on every stroke, every now and then pushing against it just a little harder.

It didn’t take long for her to start trembling; and when he stalled his hand inside her and started rapidly playing chords with his fingers, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Groaning deeply, she came. Hard.

His motions slowed down a little as she came down, but he didn’t stop. Before long, he was once again playing her to another crescendo. Her whole body spasming as he massaged her clit with his palm.

She could feel her juices gush out of her as she came the second time. Her third orgasm came from his simultaneous, unrelenting manipulation of her G-spot and right nipple, nearly knocking her out.

When she thought she couldn’t take any more stimulation, her throat raw from moaning and screaming, he coaxed her to her final climax by lightly bicycling the calloused pads of his index and middle finger on her clit.

It built slowly, starting as a faint tickle on her hypersensitive nub. It felt like the most delicious itch.

This was a master at work, in total control, he knew just how to draw the most pleasure out of her, while never quite letting it tip over into pain.

Her whole body trembled, and when he felt her start to tense up in anticipation, he whispered in her ear.

“Relax your body. Let the sensation flow over you. Give in to it.”

Following his command, the pleasure increased to a level hitherto unknown to her.

She came so hard she felt like she lost her mind. Any semblance of sanity had melted and trickled down her spine like quicksilver.

After she came down, he removed his fingers from her, and rolling her over on her back, kissed her deeply.

 


End file.
